Something Primal
by Pari
Summary: AU but most like X-Men Evolution. We find our favorite mutants going through the woes of being 'teenagers'. Writing this off the top of my head. This is the 'beginning' and I am working on the 'middle', and I know the 'ending'. If you don't like the story don't read it, and don't flame, it's that simple. R&R plz! This is an Ororo/Logan aka 'RoLo' fic! Go google The RoLo Realm!
1. Chapter 1

There it was again, that noise. She bolted upright in her bed in a fright, her wild eyes scanning the darkened corners of her bedroom. Every night for the past week she had been awoken by the frightening sounds of someone or something. It was almost like the cries of an animal, it always started out as if the animal were enraged but eventually the sounds would change to the sounds of a wounded animal.

She had asked others in the house had they heard the noises at night, and the answer had always been 'no, you're probably having a nightmare'. For the most part she too had come to the same conclusion and that reassurance had been enough to allow her peace and to drift back off to sleep, but not this night. This night the sounds were so mournful and tragic that she felt her heart ache for whatever creature had created them. Unable to stand it any longer, the not knowing and the thinking she was losing her mind; she threw her legs over the side of the bed and exited her room. She entered the hallway with the only illumination being the moonlight that shone through the many large windows that aligned it. She hurried towards the staircase where she paused hoping to hear the howls again that would guide her further. She didn't wait long before the low pitch of the distressing howl filed her ears, and she hurriedly descended the stair following the howls. She wasn't sure why her instincts told her that the sounds were coming from within the mansion and not from outside, but she moved to the lower levels of the house and the howls became louder. She was familiar with the lower levels it housed the danger room where she and her classmates would practice their 'powers'. She also was familiar with the medlab having visited it on numerous occasions when she or a fellow classmate had gotten hurt, and it was here that the howls seemed to be emanating.

As she got closer to the door of the medlab she could hear Dr. Lehnsherr or Dr. Mags as the students had taken to calling him, due to his mutation, and Prof. Xavier talking. She listened intently but only a few words drifted out to her hiding spot behind some boxes filled with medical supplies that littered the corridor. She heard 'too wild'… 'Dangerous' from Dr. Mags and 'In need'… 'welcome here' from the Professor. Then there was a few moments of silence which caused her to lift her head, but she quickly dropped it again as she saw Dr. Mags and the Professor exiting the medlab. The Professor paused for a second and looked towards where she was hidden, and she cursed silently as she quickly put up a mental block to try and shield herself. But she knew that the Professor was very powerful and if he truly wanted to see into her mind he could. However, the Professor continued down the corridor with Dr. Mags away from the medlab and away from where she was hidden. After a few minutes to make sure that they were not returning she moved from behind the boxes and cautiously moved to the door of the medlab. As she stood in front of the doors they didn't swoosh open as they normally would but that didn't deter her, and with a sly smile she pulled out the bobby pin that had been holding her hair into a bun atop her head. She straightened the pen and then used its end to pop off the case covering the security pad on the side panel of the door. After a few seconds unplugging and then cross connecting some things the door swooshed open easily.

She took a tentative step inside the medlab as the low howls continued for a millisecond and then stopped. She moved to the door where she had heard the howls and opened it, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God," She gasped out as she stared across to the boy who lay on one of the medlab beds. He too watched her and his eyes were so dark and deadly that it gave her pause and she quickly dropped her head and averted her eyes from his. Her eyes moved to where the boy's hands were shackled to the metal wall above his head, while his ankles were strapped to the bed. He lay perfectly still as his eyes raked over her, studied her, registering her smell to his memory. He sensed no danger from this one but he did sense a lot of fear. The fear rolling off of her was so thick he had to snort a couple of times to clear it from his nose. They both remained there silently watching each other for several moments. She noticed the boy's wild and tangled hair that seemed matted in some places, his tattered clothes and dirty flesh. The boy looked… 'feral' was the first word to pop into her mind.

"That would be an accurate assessment, Ororo." The Professor spoke from behind her and Ororo jumped with a fright and turned to the unexpected presence at the door entrance.

"Oh Professor," It was all that fell from her lips. The boy who had been quietly watching her suddenly growled and struggled against his bindings, as he shot wild eyes from the white hair female to the bald male. The boy's actions made Ororo jump once more as she refocused upon him.

"It's all right, it's all right," The Professor's calm voice spoke out and Ororo wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, her or the boy. At that moment Dr. Mags entered the room with a syringe.

"I told you Charles that we should sedate him when we are not here to monitor him and you young lady should not be down here at this time of night." Dr. Mags spoke as he thumped away the bubbles in the syringe.

"No Erik," The Professor held up his hand to still his longtime friend. "The last thing he needs from us is to be poked and prodded, please try to remember where he came from." With a deflated sigh Dr. Mags lowered the syringe and gave a nod as he cast sympathetic eyes to the boy who continued to struggle and growl. Ororo watched the boy curiously and recognized something about the boy's sudden agitation. The way he would look at her with desperate, fright filled eyes and then in the next instant cast angry, dark, and dangerous eyes upon the Professor and Dr. Mags. Without realizing it she took a step forward to where the boy stood and the boy leaned forward in the bed and grunted at her.

"Ororo…" Dr. Mags called out to her in a hissed voice as he moved to stop her, but again the Professor held up a hand to still him, and the Professor watched in fascination.

"I don't think he will hurt me." Ororo stated as she took another step to the bed and the boy seemed to rock a bit in the bed as if in excitement, and again he kept snapping his eyes back and forth between the female and the two males in the room. "I think that he thinks 'you' are going to hurt me." She stated as she stood right next to the bed now. The boy in the bed seemed to calm a bit as he leaned as far forward as his shackles would allow him and stared at the white haired female, but occasionally shot warning glares to the men near the doorway. Ororo continued to make it a point not to stare directly at him, but made quick glances into his steely gray eyes.

"It would seem that you are correct again Ororo," The Professor spoke out. "It seems Logan only perceives 'adults' as a threat, or maybe just males.

"Logan," She whispered out, simply repeating the name she had heard, and the boy, Logan, instantly locked his eyes onto hers. He clearly understood and knew his name. "Why do you have him chained and gagged like some wild animal?" Ororo asked in a demanding tone and then she reached out and began to undo the gag in Logan's mouth.

"Ororo, No!" Dr. Mags called out in fear as he moved forward but not before the gag fell away and exposed the snarling mouth of the boy. Logan had incisors that to Ororo resembled those of the Lions she would see back home in her native Africa. Logan disregarded the girl before him and locked a deadly glared onto Dr. Mags. "We have him chained and gagged because he is like a mad dog." Dr. Mags replied and with the sound of scraping metal, six metal claws slid effortlessly from the boy's hands, three on each hand. Dr. Mags stepped back telling just by the look on Logan's face that he meant Ororo no harm but would seemingly tear into his hide if given the chance.

"It is ok Logan," Ororo spoke softly to him and Logan again snapped his eyes to her at hearing his name. "It is all right, we will not hurt you. You are safe here." She continued and he furrowed his brows at her and threw what she read as a 'yeah right' look, as he purposely yanked at his shackles before he silently settled back against the pillows. She watched with great interest as the blade slid back and disappeared into his hands. "Does that hurt?" She questions but only vocalizing her wonderment and not expecting an answer.

"Every time," A gruff voice replied and everyone in the room cast stunned and shocked eyes upon the boy. "What!?" He barked at their disbelieving gazes. "No matter how I may look or how ya treat me I aint some fuckin untamed animal, I'm educated and I can speak."

"Please mind your language Logan," The Professor spoke out to him.

"Yeah, fuck you too," Logan snarled out at the man as he looked to him with hate filled eyes. His eyes resettled upon Ororo's as she gasped out.

"That is not nice Logan." She said as she frowned a bit and Logan actually felt shame and slight despair that he had obviously upset her.

"Can I please go now?" Logan directed to the men in the room.

"I do not think that would be wise." The Professor replied. "The facility where we tracked you to over two weeks ago, where you escaped from…they seemed to be well funded and I suspect by the government. The things they did to you, I don't think they will readily just let you walk away from their project."

"Yeah well I volunteered and then decided ta un-volunteer, it's why I broke out." Logan said.

"Good God boy why on Earth would you volunteer for the things that they have done to you?" Dr. Mags questioned his voice disclosed his horror and disbelief.

"They offered to make my bones indestructible, and since I got pretty tired of my claws breaking off I signed up," Logan answered as Ororo stood still watching him, curiously her eyes darted to his hands. "I didn't sign up for all the other sick shit they did ta me. They figured I could survive their 'tests' due to my healing factor."

"Your healing factor," Dr. Mags repeated and in reply Logan allowed one of the blades on his right hand to come out and then he turned his head and moved his face against the sharp edge. Ororo's eyes doubled in size and her mouth fell open as she watched Logan open up the flesh on his face with a deep cut, and then the look upon her face remained as she continued to watch as the gaping wound instantly closed. "Amazing….simply amazing, Ororo here is the only mutant I have been able to study closely with a healing factor, though it is not as fast as yours." Dr. Mags' words made Logan once again look to the girl who stood before him, this seemingly kindred spirit. His eyes roamed over the exposed flesh that peeked out from the cotton camisole and matching shorts she wore, and he noted that she had no scars or blemishes of any kind on her skin. Ororo shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It's alright darling, I won't bite cha." Logan spoke to her in a lowered voice and she lifted her slightly bowed head up and locked her eyes to his. She noted the slight smile upon his lips and couldn't stop her own lips from curling upward as she smiled sweetly in return. "So will you please release me now?" Logan then said more loudly to the others in the room as he turned to face them.

"Of course," The Professor replied.

"Charles…" Dr. Mags quickly interjected.

"Erik we only restrained Logan due to the state we found him in," The Professor spoke. "You were truly as wild as a ferocious animal Logan." He went on to explain to the boy. "You wouldn't speak and when I reached out to your mind, there was nothing except the most primal instincts. I can see and sense that now you have regained your 'humanity', if you will. So there is no need to restrain you. But please know my boy…*I can and will stop you from hurting yourself or others*." The Professor spoke the last part telepathically and briefly push feelings upon Logan that made Logan feel more tied down than he currently was. Logan nodded his understanding to the wheelchair bound man, and he knew that the man's outward appearance was quite misleading to just how powerful he really was.

"Alright 'Wheels', I'll be on my best behavior." Logan said and then shook his shackled hands. Ororo had to swallow down the giggle that wanted out from hearing the nickname Logan had given the Professor. The Professor himself even smiled in amusement.

"Very well," Dr. Mags agreed and he stepped forward as pulled the keys to the shackles from his coat pocket. "But please note that I have the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, and you have bones of metal. I too will not allow you to hurt any of the other students here." Logan listened and also took note that the man hadn't mentioned stopping him from harming himself. Just hearing the two men before him speak and watching how they interacted, Logan could see that one had a more darker nature than the other. Dr. Mags worked on Logan's shackled hands while Ororo began to remove the restraints upon his ankles. Once free Logan threw his feet over the side of the bed and hastily stood and he rubbed at the chaffed skin on his wrists.

"Ororo," The Professor voice called out to her and she jumped a bit, startled after being pulled from her silent appraisal of Logan. She noted that he had to be the most hairy and muscular boy she had ever met. He didn't look to be much older than her 16 years, and he stood at about eye level, though Ororo was sure he was a couple of inches shorter than her. "Why don't you escort Logan to one of the vacant rooms, one with a bathroom so he can freshen up? Grab some sweats from the danger room for him to wear, and we can see about getting you some more appropriate attire in the morning." Ororo gave a nod to the instructions.

"No need, I aint stay'n" Logan huffed out though he made no move to actually leave. He stood with his eyes honed in on the adults in the room as he tried to gage if they would allow him to leave freely, or try to restrain him again.

"That is your decision of course, but I do hope you will reconsider Logan. At least for the night, after your ordeal you must be tired and hungry." The Professor spoke.

"Yes," Ororo quickly yelped out, three sets of intrigued eyes fell upon her. Something in her panicked at the thought of this boy, she didn't even really know, leaving in the middle of the night. "There is plenty to eat I…I could fix you something…i…if you'd like. Also the rooms…they are very spacious here and…and the beds are very comfortable too." She stuttered out in a more calm tone and was rewarded with a smirk from Logan.

"And what would you fix for me ta eat darlin?" Logan asked thoughts of leaving suddenly pushed to the back of his mind.

"Anything, what would you like?" She asked coyly. Logan tilted his head slightly and then raked his eyes over her frame before he replied.

"I aint picky, so chef's choice."

"All right then a sandwich, chips, and soda it is." Ororo announced with a slight smile as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"My favorite, how did j'ya know?" He asked and his tone told that he was being playful. It only lasted a moment before Logan looked back at Dr. Mags and the Professor. "So how long I been here anyway?"

"Nearly two weeks," It had been Dr. Mags to reply. "The first week you were out of it, I swear it was if you were in some kind of hibernation. When you awoke a few days back you were as we've stated very wild…violent, thus the need for the restraints. You wouldn't speak in fact until tonight I didn't think you were capable. I have been sedating you to feed you intravenously, because trying to hand feed you proved…dangerous." He added and he rubbed his still bandages finger, which had gotten too close to Logan's teeth.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like Logan, this is the school for the gifted," The Professor said.

"You mean a school for muties," Logan replied with a snort and a smirk.

"I am not a 'mutie' and neither are you or anyone else here for that matter. So please do try to refrain from using such derogatory words." Ororo snapped and the smirk that had been on Logan's face instantly faded.

"Sorry 'Ro, I didn't mean ta offend j'ya." Logan apologized. He didn't know why but this girls' opinion of him mattered and he truly didn't wish to offend or upset her. Ororo arched her brow at the nickname and gave a nod to his apology. A small smile played upon the Professor's lips as he watched to two teenagers before him. "And I appreciate yer offer, but I don't really play nice with others. I'm better on my own."

"What about your family?" Ororo asked curiously. "I'm sure your parents must be wondering where you are."

"Doubtful since my ma died giving birth ta me and my pa hated me for it, and he dumped me on the door step of some church. Only thing he did leave me was my name James Logan Howlett and a trust fund I can access when I turn 18."

"Oh I am so sorry Logan, I too am an orphan. Both of my parents died when I was 5." Ororo offered compassionately with a sad far off look in her eyes.

"Can't miss whatcha never had." Logan stated with a shrug. "So where can I clean up?" He asked wanting to end the sudden somber mood.

"I will take you to your room." Ororo said. "Good night Professor, good night Dr. Mags." She nodded to her two mentors and then led the way out of the room.

"Logan," The Professor called out and stalled both Ororo and Logan who were just about to exit. They both turned back to the Professor. "Whether you decide to stay just for the night or longer, please know that you will always be welcome here." Logan only gave a nod in reply and then he turned and followed Ororo out.

"Old friend you may live to regret that offer." stated as he placed a gentle hand on the Professor's shoulder. "You can't save nor redeem 'everyone' Charles."

* * *

*Sometime later*

* * *

Ororo had grabbed a few t-shirts and sweatpants from the locker room of the danger room, and then she had taken Logan to a bedroom at the foot of the stirs that lead up to her loft bedroom. She had been waiting for the past 10 minutes as he showered before she would escort him down to the kitchen to make him the meal she had promised him. She had been standing staring out the large window, lost in her own thoughts as she stared up at the moon and the stars.

"So," Logan called out as he exited the bathroom, startled, Ororo jumped slightly and then turned. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she looked at the boy standing by the bathroom door, his head down as he vigorously rubbed a towel on his damp hair. He was completely naked save for the towel wrapped about his waist. Ororo couldn't stop staring in awe at how hairy and so well defined he was. His body looked much older than his teen years. "How long have you been here?"

"Uhm…" She struggled for a clear thought but none came as her eyes continued their appraisal of Logan's physique. It wasn't until she finally looked up and saw that Logan was staring at her with the most devilish smirk on his face that she was able to finally tear her eyes away, as she looked at the floor by his feet. "I have been a student here since I was twelve. So I have been here nearly four years now."

"So that makes you what 15…16?" Logan continued to question as he moved to the king sized four poster bed and yanked up a pair of the pants. He dropped his towel and Ororo 'eeped' and quickly turned, she could hear Logan chuckle behind her. "Sorry didn't mean ta scare ya. Guess I'm just used to being alone, or being around girls who don't mind seeing me naked." For some reason the thought of other girls that may be in Logan's life sadden Ororo.

"I am 15, I will turn 16 in September, and how…how old are you?" She questioned with her back still to him.

"You can turn around now, I'm decent." He said and she cautiously did as he commanded. "And I'm 17 I'll be 18 come April. Then I will get my trust fund and my worries will be over."

"Worries, what worries do you have?" Ororo questioned innocently, and Logan had to arch his brow at her. Normally someone asking such questions would get cursed out at the very least but again Logan found himself not wanting to do anything to hurt, or put off this girl standing before him. So he went against his nature and gave her an honest answer.

"Well homelessness for one," He said as he sat on the bed and began to pull on the socks Ororo had given him. "That was another reason I signed up to be a Guinea pig. They gave me shelter and three square meals a day. I had to do something, the local sheriff stop letting me bunk at the county jail, no matter how much of a raucous I caused."

"You purposely caused trouble just so you would get locked up?" Ororo asked as her eyes lit up at the thought of it, at how bold, brave, and carefree such an act was. She moved to the opposite side of the bed and hopped upon it.

"Yeah but only when it was really cold out, I'm from Canada so I'm used to the cold, but I sure don't like it." He threw out.

"You are a foreigner too?" Ororo questioned her excitement growing as she crisscrossed her legs. Logan turned in his position atop the bed to face her.

"Originally yeah, but got citizenship here when the orphanage I was raised in crossed the border. The nuns that ran the join got all of us kids naturalized."

"I am from Africa…well I was born here in the states but my parents moved us to Africa just a few days after I was born. So I have dual citizenship."

"You said yer parents died when you were 5 and ya came here when you were 12," He stated and she bowed her head a bit and nodded. "So what did you do in between live in an orphanage too?"

"No, I was a United states citizen as far as the Kenyan government was concerned. They knew I had dual citizenship but did not want to take on the responsibility of caring for me. Nor did they care to pay to send me back state side. So I lived on the streets."

"At the age of 5?" Logan asked in disbelief as he bunched his brow. Ororo nodded her head and true anger over her plight knotted in his stomach. "That couldnt've been easy for ya."

"No, but there were other older children and we looked out for each other and we learned how to survive. Me I became a pick pocket, not something I am proud of but it is an ability that allowed for very few hungry nights."

"Given the situation I don't think anyone would fault cha for steal'n"

"The Professor did not thank the Goddess,"

"Wait you picked 'Wheels' pockets?" Logan asked thoroughly amused by the thought.

"Well, yes and no. I did and he easily tracked me," She tapped her temple and Logan nodded his understanding. "He offered me a place here and I accepted and I thank the Goddess every day that I did. I almost turned him down."

"What, you was gonna turn down digs like this?" Logan questioned as he let his eyes roam around the well-furnished room.

"Well it was not like I could actually see these 'digs'," Ororo replied with a giggled and then her smile quickly faded as she continued. "And living on the streets…being a girl living on the streets…" She had to pause to shake the feelings and memories that suddenly washed over her. Logan swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat from the images that her words invoked. Yet again he felt anger and a new protective feeling for Ororo. "It is not always wise to trust 'men' some are not as nice as the Professor."

"I'm sorry darlin," And he genuinely was. "Had I been there witcha, no man would've harmed you." *SNIKT* Ororo eyes honed in on the blades protruding from Logan's hands, her mind not even registering Logan's possessive words.

"May I?" She asked and it took a second for Logan to figure out what it was she was asking. When he realized what she meant he moved his right hand towards her, making sure to keep the sharp side downward. Without hesitation Ororo reached out and traced her digits across the top side of the metal blades. Logan watched her hand for a moment and then looked up at her face, when he did he instantly became aroused. Other girls had been curious and he had allowed their touch but never had he 'felt' such a strong sensation. He thought for sure her touch sent a jolt through him. After another second he was almost positive he felt shocks run through him.

"Are you doin that?"

"Hmm," She replied lazily as she let her eyes drift up to his.

"Are you shocking me?" Logan asked and she snapped her hand from his and covered her mouth with it as she hurriedly hopped from the bed.

"Oh Goddess, I am so sorry Logan." She said as tears weld up in her eyes. "I did not mean to…I did not hurt you did I?"

"Naw ya didn't hurt me." Logan answered as he stood from the bed and moved around to where Ororo stood having what looked to be a mild panic attack. "It's alright 'Ro, ya didn't hurt me honest. I just felt the charge and was curious if you were doing it or if it was just something happening naturally between us."

"I…"She paused to think on the words 'something between us' and wondered what he meant by them. "My powers are tied to my emotions and if I am not careful…I am truly sorry Logan."

"Like I said ya didn't hurt me, so what's yer powers. No let me guess…bet it's tied to those baby blues ya got and all that white hair. Don't see many black girls lookin like you do." Ororo swiftly averted her eyes as she self-consciously reached up and raked her fingers through the long, thick hair that fell across her shoulders. "Now don't be like that, I like the way you look, very much." He said as he leaned towards her a bit and Ororo looked directly into his eyes. He threw her a quick wink and a smile spread across her face at the compliment. She knew that most boys were put off or intimidated by her looks. "I got it," He exclaimed snapping his fingers and Ororo regarded him curiously. "Yer a weather witch, right?" Logan said jokingly with a chuckle. For a split second she had been surprised and impressed that he had guessed right but then just as quickly became offended.

"I am not a witch," She said as she scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest and then moved around him, headed for the door. Logan's brows rose up and his mouth fell open a bit as he turned and let his eyes follow her movements.

"Wait, you can really control the weather, no shitt'n?"

"More like manipulate and will you please stop your vulgarity, at least in my presence?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and bowed a bit. Ororo couldn't stop the smile on her lips even as she rolled her eyes at the smiling boy.

"Come and I will show you where the kitchen is." She then opened the door and exited out into the hall.

"Yeah, and I recall an offer to fix me anything I wanted." Logan called out as he followed her, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo had awoken at the break of dawn which surprised her considering she and Logan had stayed up late until they finally said goodnight at around 3am. After she had taken Logan down to the kitchen the previous night, and she had fixed him the dinner she had promised she had stayed down there talking with him as he ate. Ororo then took Logan on a tour of the house and they even had walked the grounds outside, where she had shown Logan her favorite spots; the garden and the hidden lake in the woods. Still she had awoken at her usual time and was refreshed as usual. With a hum and a smile on her lips Ororo got ready for her day and then exited her room. Her first stop was at the first door just at the base of her loft stairs. She stood at the door of the room that she had left Logan in earlier that morning. She took a moment to smooth down her hair, which she usually wore up in a bun or braided, but after the way Logan had stroked it, and told her how he liked her hair, Ororo had decided to wear it down this day. She rapped gently at the door.

"Logan, are you awake?" She called out and when she got no reply she knocked again, assuming that the boy was just a heavy sleeper. When she still didn't get an answer she turned the knob and upon finding that the door wasn't locked she opened the door and peeked inside. The smile that had been on her lips instantly faded at seeing the bed hadn't been slept in and the room was empty. "Logan?" She called out again as she moved the open bathroom door, and she found that room to be empty. She rationalized that Logan had decided not to stay on with them and had left probably right after she had left him. A sadness filled Ororo as she made her way back out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen for breakfast. Right before she crossed the threshold of the dining room where she could already hear many students already eating, Ororo calmed herself with a few deep cleansing breaths and then put a smile on her face. "Good Morning everyone," She call out in greeting and she made her way to the dining table.

"Morning 'Roro." Ororo's best friend Jean was the first to speak followed by everyone else in the room. Ororo took her usual place at the table, in the middle and right across from Jean and Scott, her two oldest and dearest friends. All the students were amicable with each other for the most part, and Ororo had made close connections with everyone but her bond with Jean and Scott was so tight knit due to them being the first three students at the school. At the table she had Kurt and one of the newer students Remy on either side of her.

"You are looking mighty fine today Cher," Remy spoke out as his black and red eyes raked over her casually. Ororo simply rolled her eyes at the teenager whom she thought epitomized the term 'raging hormones', as he spent most of his time trying to 'chat up' any girl her happened upon. "You make Remy mouth water."

"Oh can it swamp rat," Marie huffed out from across the table as a sour look marred her face. "Before you make me lose my appetite." Remy threw her a smile and did as she requested. Ororo also threw Marie a sad smile of thanks, because she knew that Marie really liked Remy even after she discovered what a male whore he was.

Ororo fixed herself a plate of her usual breakfast some scrambled eggs, toast, and juice and began to eat as she silently regarded her friends. She looked to the couple across from her who was snuggled up, Scott telling Jean something that had her giggling. The two had been a couple pretty much from the day they had met. Ororo had known Scott nearly two weeks before Jean had come to the school, and Ororo had liked him and Scott seemed to have liked her in return. However, that all changed when the girl with the green eyes and flaming red hair walked through the door. From that moment on it had become fact that all the boys in the school if given a choice would always choose Jean.

"Ok 'Ro spill," Jubes called out to her from a couple of seats down. "I heard that you were out until the wee hours with some new boy." The eyes of all the teens within earshot locked on to Ororo.

"What…a new boy, who is it?" Jean questioned as she leaned in across the table a bit to regard her best friend, who she thought of as a sister. "Ooooh does my 'Roro have a boyfriend, now you know I have to meet and 'approve' of him before I can let things go any further." She teased and Ororo smiled fondly are her 'sister'.

"Jean don't tease Ororo, I'm sure whoever started that rumor is just sensationalizing something innocent and they should know better." Scott spoke with his usual authoritative tone as he looked at Jubliee, who in turned groaned a bit and rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you Scott," Ororo said with a kind smile. She appreciated that Scott had always had a brotherly protective nature when it came to her. "There is no new student, there was a hurt boy someone that the Professor helped and I simply showed him around per the Professor's request because I could not sleep last night and was up."

"Another nightmare?" Jean asked her face bunched up in concern.

"No," Ororo shook her head reassuringly. "But it seems that the howls I have been hearing for a week were not a nightmare either. It was the boy that the Professor was helping."

"Whoa, veally?" Kurt spoke out suddenly interested in the conversation. "I've heard nothing."

"That's because you can't, not over all the snoring you do." Bobby threw in. "I hear you almost every night and I'm three rooms down from you."

"So anyway, where is this new boy?" Kitty interjected as she nearly salivated for some juicy gossip.

"I assume he left," Ororo stated as she bit into some eggs and hope that she didn't sound as sad about the news as she felt. "He had stated that he didn't want to stay, but the Professor tried to talk him into staying. I even showed him to a room but when I went to check on him this morning the bed hadn't been slept in so he must have left as we slept."

"So vot vas he like?" Kurt asked.

"What was his name…"

"Why was the Professor helping him?"

So many questions bombarded Ororo that she didn't know how or what to answer first. She didn't get a chance to speak before the Professor's voice stilled all conversation.

"Students," He called out to them and when Ororo turned to where he was at the head of the table her eyes instantly locked onto the boy standing beside him. "I would like you all to meet Logan, he will be with us for the day at least, but I hope he might stay on longer. Please set the best example and be as courteous as I know you all to be."

"Gosh, he's a teenage…he's built like a man." Marie offered as she gaped at the boy.

"Look how hairy his is, and might I add 'yummy'," Jubes added.

*Ladies behave yourselves* The Professor spoke out specifically to Marie and Jubes but all the girls had heard him resonate in their minds. "Logan please take one of the chairs by the wall and find a spot at the table. Have some breakfast, eat as much as you like and enjoy." Logan gave a grunt and nodded and turned with a scowl to look out over the very long table and to each of the many faces staring back at him. His eyes stopped scanning when they fell upon the white tresses he had actually been searching for. He moved around the table with determination and confidence that most people new to a situation probably would not display. As he grew closer to where Ororo was seated he grabbed one of the extra chairs placed against the wall.

"Move," He nearly growled out to the blue boy with the wide yellow eyes who stared up at him with a frightened look, but quickly did as he was told and slid his chair and plate down further. Logan then placed his chair right beside Ororo who when He turned to speak to her was giving him a disapproving look.

"Are you always so rude and crude to everyone she asked?" She asked in a hushed voice, she had learned earlier that Logan had enhanced hearing much like a wild animal.

"Depends darling," He replied as he threw her a smirk.

"On?" She probed.

"Who I'm talking to," Logan answered honestly and tossed her a wink. Instantly Ororo forgot that she was actually mad at how he had treated Kurt. "Ya got a starin problem bub?" Logan spoke out and then turned his eyes from Ororo across the table to where Scott sat frowning at him. Even behind the red shades Scott wore, Logan could see that the boy was staring him down.

"My name is not bub, It's Scott and the boy you were just so mean to is named Kurt, and had you 'asked' Kurt would have moved for you."

"But he did move even without me having ta ask, didn't he?" Logan responded as he curled his lip a bit, to the outside he probably looked like he was smiling, but Ororo knew him well enough to know that it was a way Logan 'flexed' and gave out a warning.

"Scott, he's new here please let's try to make him feel welcome." Jean spoke softly to Scott as she gently touched his arm. Logan could see Scott instantly deflate at the beautiful redheads words, and determined that the two were together.

"Thanks 'Red'?" Logan said as he locked eyes onto the redhead and Jean moved her stunned eyes to his. They held each others gaze for a few seconds before Jean blushed prettily and then looked away nervously. The snarl that had been on Logan's lips instantly meshed to a genuine smile and something in Ororo's chest constricted as she watched. And another one bites the dust and has fallen under Jean's spell Ororo thought as she bowed her head over her plate and finished off her breakfast. She sat half listening as the others around her began to introduce themselves to Logan and after a few minutes it was as if Logan had always been in their cliche. She could feel Logan's eyes on her from time to time but when she turned to look at him she would notice that he was looking across the table at a certain redhead.

"You know beauté, Remy like it when you wear yo hair down like this," He spoke this as he reached over and stroked the back of his fingers across the thick hair splayed about Ororo's shoulder. Given her current mood and feelings of rejection Ororo didn't bother to swat away Remy's hand or scold him as she usually would. Remy's always seeming interest was a comfort in that moment.

"Boyfriend?" Logan's voice spoke out and it took Ororo a second to realize that he was speaking to her. When she turned to face the boy beside her and saw that Logan had his head turned and was scowling hard at Remy, who didn't seem to notice or maybe just didn't care, as he casually continued to gently stroke at Ororo's hair.

"I'm sorry what did you ask Logan?" She replied truly not comprehending what Logan had said.

"I asked was Mr. Groper over there yer boyfriend." Logan repeated in a graveled tone and Ororo could feel the irritation rolling off of him. She was taken aback and started stammering as if she had just been caught cheating by her boyfriend.

"Wha…uh…no, no. Remy Lebeau is most definitely 'not' my boyfriend." Ororo stated as she frowned up a bit at the thought. Sure she thought Remy to be very handsome with a very lean yet muscular frame. When he talked to her and the things he spoke most times made her knees weaken. But Ororo knew that Remy was just a charmer to 'all' the ladies and none held any 'special' regards to him, that knowledge made her realize that she and Remy would never be anything more than just friends and they were just barely that.

"Only a madda 'o time Cherie," Remy said as he gave her a wink.

"Remove yer hand or lose it," Logan spoke as he propped his elbow up and leaned across the table a bit.

"Wot be the problem mon ami?" Remy drawled out as he too lean across the table a bit to stare Logan directly in the eyes, as he continued to stroke at Ororo's hair. This time Ororo did try to swat away his hands wanting to end whatever posturing that was occurring between the two boys, but to no avail. Logan had tossed the gauntlet and it appeared that Remy had happily accepted the challenge. "Remy don hear Stormy complainin."

"She aint gotta, I just did it for her. Now I usually don't ask things, and most definitely don't ask twice…" With that said Logan allowed the three blades on his right hand to slowly slide from their sheath. A hush filled the room as all eyes fell to the blades, and mostly everyone at the table instantly became filled with concern, even the Professor and several of the other faculty seated at the table. The Professor had mentally told the staff not to intervene to let the children sort this matter out for themselves. He knew that if Logan were to stay with them he and the others students would have to find a way to get along and resolve any strife that might occur between them. So the Professor silently watched and readied to jump in if the occasion called for his help.

"Nice hand, I see yo blades," Remy spoke around a cunning smile as he twirled a lock of Ororo's hair around his finger as he lifted his left hand to show three cards. "But Remy thinks he can beat you with his three Queens." The cards instantly illuminated with the charge that Remy was emitting. Ororo held up her hands to the boys and was just about to try to be a mediator until Marie spoke up.

"Swamp rat what have ah told ja about being an ass, put yer cards away and stop botherin 'Ro and tha new kid before 'ah' come over there and beat'cha down." Marie threatened and most who knew her also knew that that was no idle threat. Remy remained facing Logan but cut his eyes to Marie and his cunning smile melted into a seductive smile.

"You know Remy always up fo some rough 'n tumble withchu cher," The words rolled from Remy's tongue as the energy surging through the cards dispersed, he dropped the lock of Ororo's hair that he was holding, and he turned his full attention to Marie. "So when you gon give Remy this Beat down?" He had completely turned Marie's word from a threat to some innuendo and most of the girls nearby rolled their eyes at him.

"That's it ah lost my appetite," Marie groaned out as she dropped her fork onto her plate and pushed her chair from the table. She then stood and walked towards the patio doors at the far end of the dining room, which led out to the back grounds.

"Wait for Remy mi amor." Remy spoke with a playful chuckle as he too stood and hurried after Marie. "Sorry mon ami," Remy stopped at where Logan still sat slightly baffled by what had just happened. Remy slapped Logan's shoulder amicably. "We can play later, no?" Remy then smirked at Logan, threw Ororo a wink and then followed Marie's trek.

"OK what the fu…"Logan's words stilled as he stared at Ororo and noticed the slight arch of her brow, so he reworded his sentence without using vulgar words. "What just happened?"

"What 'just happened' was you again threatened someone but this time it was someone who you don't seem to intimidate." Scott offered as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of his milk.

"Thanks dick head, but I was talkn ta 'Ro." Logan said as he pointed his finger at Scott and then to Ororo to emphasized his words. Giggles and snorts could be heard about the table. No one usually spoke to Scott like that, though at one time or another they had all wanted to. Scott could be anal and very overbearing when it came to his 'self-appointed' leadership role.

"Scott please," Jean again spoke softly to the boy as she placed her hand atop his arm, and again Scott's rigid demeanor instantly soften.

"It's alright beautiful,' Logan tossed to Jean along with a wink, and she instantly blushed and averted her eyes to the table. Ororo also averted her eyes down to the table at hearing the compliment. "Yer mad dog don't scare me.

"Well I am finish." Ororo spoke out as she pushed her chair from the table. She then turned to the Professor. "May I please be excused?" She asked as she always did. With a smile the Professor simply nodded. It had always amazed him how this child who had spent most of her young life on the streets a destitute but she had more manners than most of the students who had grown up in a well off family with two parents. Logan looked up at the girl who was headed to the back patio doors and then looked down at his empty plate. He quickly stood and grabbed a couple of croissants, two hard boiled eggs from nearby platters and then quickly shot his hand across the table and snatched up the several pieces of bacon on Scott's plate. Scott's mouth fell open as he looked to where his food had been and then up to the back of the retreating boy.

"Hey 'Ro wait up," Logan then called out to Ororo's back as he rushed after her. Ororo paused just at the doors as she turned surprised eyes upon the boy who was now standing next to her. Logan then opened the door with his free hand and held it to allow Ororo to exit first. They left and moved out towards the gardens.

"Logan you should have stayed and finished your breakfast." Ororo said as she watched the boy create a sandwich with the food in his hands.

"Don't worry darling I'm gonna finish it." He replied as he took a bite and took in half of the sandwich.

"Yes but I fear you may get indigestion, you should have set and fully enjoyed your meal."

"I don't get indigestion, healing factor remember?" He offered and her face held a 'oh that's right' look. "Besides I don't think I would have enjoyed my breakfast without you there, yer the only one I know here."

"Well, if you had taken the time to actually speak with the others Logan and not bark at them and be rude to them you might have gotten to make friends." Ororo said as she flipped her hair from her shoulders to settle down her back. "Besides you seemed to get along with Jean, now just use 'that' charm on the rest and you will be fine." She had hoped that that didn't sound as petty and jealous as it was.

"Jean?" Logan bunched his brows a bit as he thought about the faces about the table. "Oh you mean 'Red'?"

"No I mean 'Jean', but if by 'Red' you mean the girl with the red hair than we are referring to the same person."

"Naw, she and I probably wouldn't get along she seems too prissy and high maintenance." He said and even though Logan's assessment had been dead on about Jean, Ororo still threw him a disapproving glare. Jean was her 'sister' and she didn't like people making negative comments about her no matter how right they may be. "'Sides I only chatted her up to get under wonder boy's skin, it was obvious that A. he's a control freak and B. Red is his girl, and guys like that can't stand any sort of competition."

"So you did all of that, flirted with jean just to get to Scott, and what of Jean's feelings what if she took you seriously only to find out later it was all an act. That may hurt her feelings Logan." Ororo said as she continued to glare at the boy beside her who had his head thrown back, chomping down the last of his breakfast. After a moment to swallow down his food Logan replied.

"Wait aint she and dick head…"

"Scott," Ororo corrected.

"Dick head," Logan repeated with a stern look and Ororo couldn't stop the smile and giggles. "Aint they a couple?"

"Well yes Jean and Scott have been a couple pretty much from the moment Scott laid eyes on Jean." She answered with a slight sigh as she dropped her head a bit and looked down at the ground as they walked along.

"Then if she gets all hot an tempted by my flirt'n I'd say I'm doing that boy a favor, 'cause she aint the Miss sweet and innocent he's got her pegged as."

"You do not know anything about Jean to make such a claim." Ororo spoke as she stopped, crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Logan.

"Hey I aint making any claims, just speaking from experience. Answer me this, if 'you' were in a relationship with some boy and another boy came along and blatantly flirted with you, what would you do?"

"I would inform the flirting boy that I was spoken for and kindly ask him to refrain from further flirting." Ororo answered without any hesitation.

"Exactly," Logan slightly exclaimed and then he gently placed his hand at the small of Ororo's back and steered them back to their trek in the garden. "Now why would you do that instead if blushing sweetly at the flirt?"

"Because if I am with someone that I care for, and I would have to have strong feelings for them if they were my boyfriend, then I would not need nor want the attentions of some other boy." She stated. "Yes catching the eye of some other boy might feel nice but I would not allow that boy to indulge and think in any way that I were interested in him. Besides it would be too disrespectful to my boyfriend for me not to say anything at all." She stalled in her steps as the realization of her word and the implications of how Jean had responded to Logan's flirting finally hit her. "Oh."

"Right…'oh'," Logan said around a wolfish smile seeing that his words had finally registered with her. "I'm glad ta see I was right about cha 'Ro, yer a true, honest, loyal one and those are all good qualities ta have." He moved his hand from the small of her back upward just a bit to settle on her soft hair, which he stroked with his thumb, a motion Ororo immediately felt but tried hard not the react to. "That's good ta know fer future reference." He spoke in a more low tone almost as if he were saying it to himself. "So it looks like I'm gonna be stay'n fer a bit darling." He said casually with his head locked straight ahead though through his peripheral vision he watched her closely. He smiled a bit as he not only saw the smile tug at the corners of Ororo's mouth, but also heard her heart rate speed up several fold from the moment he had placed his hand on her back. "I hope ya don't mind me hang'n witchu until I get my bearings around here."

"I am glad you have decided to stay on with us Logan and I like to think that we are friends so I will help you any way that I can." Ororo said with a wide smile though she did so with her head bowed and eyes locked onto her feet.

"Good, now how 'bout we go skinny dipping in that lake you showed me earlier."

"What is skinny dipping?" Ororo questioned as she regarded him innocently and curiously and with a bark like laugh at her expression, Logan reached down and grasped Ororo's hand and they took off into the a sprint towards the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First thank you to those who have read and reviewed this fic, I am glad that you are liking it so far. I plan to do more of a plot and bring in some drama, this chappy is the start of that. I hope that readers understand that this is a fanfic (A fan's fic) and if for some reason I am not portraying these characters the way 'you' like and or want them, then I ask that you please stop reading and move on to something more to your liking. Or better yet a fic to your liking. Thank you Please R&R!

* * *

"This is wonderful Logan, thank you for suggesting it." Ororo said around a sigh as she floated on her back with her eyes closed, slowly kicking her legs as she waded through the water. Her long white tresses floated about her like a crown or halo.

"I suggested that we go skinny dipping." Logan corrected as he dog paddled along beside Ororo. The adamantium made him heavy and he found it more difficult than it had been before to stay afloat. Ororo turned her head a bit to regard him and to gage if he were being serious. At seeing her confused look Logan spoke out again. "I'm jus teasin ya darlin," He could actually see the sigh that played across Ororo's face. "If ya want to strip naked in front of me it will be your choice." He added with a wink and Ororo giggled at him and then purposely splash water at him, which completely doused him. "Oh ya do realize thatcha jus declared war, right?" He said and then playfully growled at Ororo before he dunked himself and disappeared beneath the water. After several long seconds when he didn't re-emerge Ororo began to become a little worried.

"Logan?" She called out to him as she looked about for him in the water but it was too dark to see below. Just as she was about to dive under to search for him, she felt a pull on her leg and she was pulled under too. Under the water Ororo found the grinning face of Logan before her and a smile fell upon her lips as she swatted at his bare chest. They swirled and played under the water until the need for air called them to the surface. Logan gripped his hands about Ororo's waist and swam them back topside. They laughed as they floated from the waist up. Logan wrapped his arms more securely around Ororo's waist and she instinctively wrapped her slender legs about his and moved closer. Neither seemed to notice their closeness for a moment and then Logan became acutely aware of the soft female body pressed so intimately against him, and his body instantly reacted. Ororo felt Logan's 'excitement' grow and it made her curious and a bit nervous all at once. She was a virgin, 'such a virgin' as the more experienced girls such as Marie often called her. When the girls had girl talk about the boys Ororo's naiveté would make her ask very 'innocent' questions like 'So it has a bone in it?' or 'What makes it 'spit'? This would cause the other girls to tease her and Ororo became shy about asking them any sexual questions. She knew by their own admissions that there were students at the school who were sexually active, most just doing a lot of heavy kissing, groping, and some oral. For Ororo she really lived up to the term 'such a virgin' because although men had repeatedly tried to molest her as a child, they had only gotten as far as placing a hand just inside her pants before they got the shock of their lives. So she was completely intact and completely dumb about sex in general. In that moment, in her current position with Logan her curiosity got the better of her and she shifted, purposely grinding herself against his hardened member and Logan instantly closed his eyes and hissed. This made Ororo stop frightened that she had harmed him in some way.

"Don't do that," Logan's gruff voice came out between his clinched teeth. He scowled at Ororo as he gently shoved her away while he tried to regain his composure. Ororo floated back a bit to allow him room.

"I am sorry Logan," She spoke on the verge of tears. "I was…" She couldn't find the right words and so Logan helped her out.

"Yer curious," He replied as he finally regained his control and locked his gray eyes onto her blue ones. Ororo coyly nodded her bowed head, as she shamefully averted her tear filled eyes. "Hey," He called out softly to her as he swam closer. He kept a little distance but still reached out and hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him again. "There's nut'n ta be ashamed of, it's perfectly natural ta be curious about things ya've never experienced and ya've probably heard yer friends bragging 'bout. But 'Ro I probably aint the best guy to test yer curiosity out on. I aint no virgin and I sure as hel…heck," He quickly correct with a smile, one she matched. "Aint no gentleman either."

"It is ok Logan I should not have done that. It was very inappropriate and I am so embarrassed." She offered with a sad smile. "You are just the first boy that I have gotten 'that' close with, and as you said I was curious."

"Wait you expect me ta believe that none of tha boys at this school has ever tried ta get close to ya?" Ororo shook her head no. "Are they all gay?" He asked in all seriousness and again Ororo shook her head no as she giggled slightly.

"Well," She then corrected. "Remy Lebeau…he…he is not gay…at least I do not think he is," For some reason that news disappointed Logan. "But he does seem to never stop trying to get close with me or any female for that matter, but I am not 'that' curious."

"Hmph," Logan grunted out as his mind thought on the beat down he saw himself giving that guy. Then something in his mind quickly questioned about why he even cared so much, which he ignored. "If he tries again ya jus let me know, alright?"

"There is no need for violence Logan. Remy plays the charmer and seducer but he is actually a gentleman and he has never pushed the point with me." Ororo stated. "In fact I think he fully expects me to reject him and kind of likes it when I do. Probably because most of the girls he has tried with actually allowed him to get close before they realized what a horndog he is. I as he often tells me am the only girl to ever tell him no and mean it." Again Logan just grunted out another 'hmph'.

"So what are you so curious 'bout anyway, maybe I could school you."

"Really," She asked with wide, excited eyes. "You would really tell me?"

"Sure I would." Logan replied. "I know it will probably make you blush and damn if you aint tha cutest thing when you blush." He spoke honestly around the smirk on his lips.

"And you will not laugh at me, all the girls do when I ask about sexual things."

"I may laugh at the question but I promise I won't laugh at you darlin." Logan answered as a smile spread across his face.

"OK," Ororo spoke out as again the excitement displayed on her face and in her voice. "Does your…your," She paused.

"Penis," Logan helped her after a moment with a chuckle and Ororo in turn giggled a bit.

"Yes, does it have a bone?" she asked seriously and Logan allowed a second to see if her question was genuine and seeing that it was he threw his head back a laughed loudly. Ororo instantly became hurt and irritated by his actions.

"You promised you would not laugh at me." She hissed out as the sound of thunder rolled in the far distance.

"And I aint laughing at you, just tha question," Logan stated as he tried to calm himself a bit. "No there aint no bone in a penis."

"Well how does a penis grow, like yours did when we…I," Again she became filled with embarrassment over her earlier actions.

"It's like that saying, 'the blood rushed to my head'. Tha tissue and veins in tha penis become filled with blood when we get aroused, and that's what causes an erection. And tha number one way ta make a penis erect is if some beautiful, sexy girl starts grinding up on it." He said. "So you should keep that in mind." Ororo blinked as she silently stared at Logan as she wondered if that was a compliment. "Yes it was a compliment 'Ro." He answered the question he could see written all over her face, and the smirk on his lips widened into a smile as the way she looked at him so stunned by him reading her thoughts. "Yer beautiful and sexy, if ya don't know it than ya need ta get a mirror and check yerself out sometime. And if ya still don't see it then ya need ta getcha eyes checked."

"Thank you Logan no one has ever given me such a compliment. I seem to chase the boys away, not attract them." Ororo said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah then they're all gay, which sucks fa me since I'm so devilishly handsome and irresistible." Logan joked halfheartedly. "And it will definitely suck fa them if any of'm tries anything." She giggled at his words but then her face grew serious again as she wondered.

"Why are some p…," She again struggled with the word, and again Logan helped her out.

"Penises, c'mon darling ya gotta at least say tha words if'n yer plann'in ta touch one someday." Logan teasingly coaxed with a smirk.

"Why do penises come in different sizes?" She finally asked. "I mean I have seen pictures of a penis and once I accidentally walked in on Scott late one night in the rec room. He was watching some adult movie and touching himself. Thank the Goddess he didn't notice I was there before I ducked back out. But his was bigger than the ones I saw in pictures and yours…yours felt much bigger than any I had seen."

"Guess I was just blessed, I don't know." Logan tossed out casually with a wink and a chuckle. "Honestly judg'n other guys dicks aint something I tend ta do."

"Well do you hurt the girls that you have been with…does it hurt in general?" Ororo continued her line of questioning feeling more comfortable with Logan to express herself about the sensitive subject.

"Well I've never been wit a virgin before, and tha coupla girls I have been wit never complained that I was hurtin 'm, least not in a bad way, they seemed ta like it." Ororo bit nervously at her bottom lip as she let what Logan had just said sink in. "'Ro ya think'n 'bout being with someone?" He asked in a lowered voice though he wasn't sure why he was nearly whispering nor could he explain why the thought of her being with some 'other' guy bothered him so much, but he could feel his anger growing.

"Not really, I am just curious. Thank you Logan for answering my questions," She replied and he gave a nod. "Besides as I already stated none of the boys I know notice me."

"Yea and like I toldja they're all gay if they don't." Logan proclaimed again and got the reaction he was aiming for, a laugh from Ororo. "And hey you know me right? And I definitely notice ya…and that totally came out like a proposition." He quickly began to back pedal. "That aint how I meant it ta sound…not that I wouldn't go fer ya if yer interested." Ororo continued to giggle at seeing Logan so flustered. "I just wantcha ta realize that yer beautiful and if any guy can't see that then he aint worth yer time." Ororo swam right up to Logan and closed the couple of feet distance between them. She then leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you Logan," She spoke as she shyly stared into his eyes, and Logan let his hands rest upon her hips. He opened his mouth to speak but before a word was uttered.

*BAMF*

"Cannonball!" Kurt exclaimed right as he appeared in midair and right before he slashed into the water. Logan instinctually grasped Ororo and pulled her into his embrace to shield her. Once the dust cleared and they were both thoroughly drenched again, both Logan and Ororo greeted Kurt with an annoyed look when he reemerged from the water.

"Are we interrupting something?" Scott asked as he and Jean and several of the other students stood on the nearby shoreline staring down at Ororo and Logan. Ororo tried to extract herself from Logan's arms but he just tightened his grip as he glared up at Scott.

"Yea so beat it." Logan barked.

"Logan, please do not cause a scene, I am embarrassed enough by what they all must think and will no doubt gossip about." Ororo said softly as she bowed her head a bit towards his chest.

"Ya aint gots nothing ta be embarrassed about darlin," Logan spoke out loudly wanting to make sure all ears heard. "We weren't doin nut'n wrong, just swimmin, and I wish someone would say otherwise." He threatened and he could see by the way all except Scott averted their eyes that there would be little to no gossip on the matter.

"Do you always go swimming in your underwear?" Jean asked the question directed to Logan but she looked at Ororo with a disapproving look as she spoke.

"Hey I wanted ta go naked, but 'Ro here is a shy one." He replied with a grin and Ororo couldn't stop the giggle that erupted as she playfully swatted at his arm that was still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Ororo you should know better than to be out swimming in your bra and panties." Scott chastised but Logan quickly came to her defense.

"Why not, 'Ro's plain white bra and panties sure as hell leaves more ta tha imagination than what Red is wearing. What is that a strapless bikini top and thongs?" He asked and both Scott and Jean turned beet red, embarrassed by his words. "Look bub, if yer here ta swim then swim but lay off tha preacher shit." Logan curse this time not caring to watch his words, and Ororo didn't care to correct the boy who was valiantly defending her honor. "And you 'Elf'," Logan redirected his attention to Kurt who floated nearby. "I think 'Ro and I owe ya a dunk'n."

"Indeed." Ororo agreed and she and Logan released one another and began to swim to where Kurt was, and Kurt in turn laughed out as he turned and swam in the opposite directions. Soon thereafter all the other students, including Scott and Jean were in the lake, slashing about and having a good time.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Is it always so lively around here?" Logan asked as he sat beside Ororo on the edge of the lake watching the other students frolic and splash in the water.

"Hmm…yes, it is our summer break." Ororo replied as she lied back more comfortably and rested on her elbows. They both sat silently for a moment as they watched the others in the lake. "This is pretty much the norm. Of course most spend their summer vacation at home with their family, but there are some of us like Scott, Kurt, Marie, and myself, who are orphaned and so we stay here. Then there are those like Jean who will only go home for a couple of weeks during the summer and then return."

"Aint, she here throughout the year? Why wouldn't she want to spend her entire vacation home with her family?" Logan questioned.

"I have long suspected it is because of Scott and I," Ororo answered as she looked at the red head currently perched atop Scott's shoulder as they played with Bobby and Kitty.

"Cause you and Scott aint got no family, that's admirable." Logan asked as he nodded his head a bit.

"Actually I think it's more so Scott and I are not 'alone' for too long." Ororo said with a smile. Logan, who lay right beside Ororo, so close their hips and legs touched, cut his eyes over to her.

"Please don't tell me you and dick head had a thing," He said and Ororo had to look at him for a moment when she heard actual irritation in Logan's voice. Was he jealous, she wondered.

"No, not really," She responded. "Scott and I were the very first students here. Maybe it was just that fact alone, no variety that made us gravitate to each other. We became close, shared a kiss once and it seemed like he really liked me…liked me," Ororo smiled with a far off look on her face as she thought on it. "Then Jean arrived a couple of weeks after Scott and I and well I suddenly became invisible." She sighed. "All the boys save Remy who have arrived since have also taken a liking to Jean and I remain invisible."

"Yeah well what's her power mind control or something, because I cannot believe that none of the guys here, sides ma and Gumbo over there," Logan nodded his head towards where Remy stood trying to chat up Marie. "Has never approached cha. Now, Red's pretty no doubt 'bout it, but she aint the prettiest girl here." Logan proclaimed as he graced Ororo with a wick and a smile. "Unless Red's a witch and she's cast some spell over all of the boys, that me and Gumbo are immune to…I just don't see it." After a few second of silence Logan turned to Ororo to find her staring at him with wide stunned eyes with her mouth opened as if she couldn't get out the words. "What?"

"Jean can project her thoughts into the minds of others it is a part of her powers." Ororo announced still looking stunned at the thought. "You do not think that she would do that, manipulate Scott and all the boys like that. If so why does it not work on you?"

"Heck if I know, probably by hard head," Logan said already losing interest in the conversation. "Maybe the metal on my skull blocks her out." He spoke as he lied back fully and closed his eyes. "She's yer friend darlin, not mine so you'd know the kinda person she is better than me." Ororo sat as she contemplated the idea some more all while watching Jean, someone she truly loved like a sister. She couldn't help but think could Jean be that manipulative.

* * *

Days Later

* * *

Ever since Logan planted the seed of doubt about Jean manipulating those around her, Ororo had silently watched Jean's interaction with all of the boys. There was definitely something going on that had most of the boys constantly conceding to whatever Jean would say or do, they were overly gentlemanly towards her, in fact tripping over themselves to open doors for her and move things for her. As Ororo watched these interactions between Jean and 'her' boys, there was one profound fact that stood out to her, and that was Jean's charms did not seem to work on Logan or Remy. Jean would chat them up, and Logan was much more receptive than Remy. Logan allowed Jean to be flirty in fact he seemed to enjoy it very much and even reciprocated, which irritated Ororo a lot until she noticed that Logan 'only' did so when Scott was around. When Ororo had asked him about it once Logan confirmed that he only did it to get under Scott's skin, and that he really wasn't interested in Jean. Also Logan didn't go out of his way to be chivalrous towards Jean either, he didn't rush to the door and hold it open if and jean happen to be entering or exiting at the same time. If he got there first he'd open the door and he'd enter or exit it then hold it long enough for Jean to grab it before it shut in her face. However, Ororo did notice happily that Logan was very much the gentleman towards her he always held the door and allowed her to pass before him.

Remy was a different story entirely, his disinterest in Jean came across to Ororo as sort of rude. He was quite dismissive towards Jean whenever she tried to hold a conversation with him, yet with every other girl he was most times an overbearing flirt. Finally Ororo worked up the courage to ask Remy about his attitude towards Jean, and he had given her an earful and confirmed Ororo's suspicions.

"Look cher, Remy know Jean, she be like yo soeur, but she aint as innocent as she put on."

"What do you mean?"

"She like ta play mind games. Remy don't mind if he gets a nice reward, but Remy aint nobody's lap dog."

"So Jean is using her powers to manipulate the boys," Ororo spoke out loud to herself.

"You jus now fig'r that out bele?" Remy asked as his black and red eyes honed in onto Ororo's blue ones. "Well maybe she messin withcho head too." He added as he tapped a finger to his temple. Ororo's eyes widened with fear. The thought that anyone was somehow controlling her thoughts and actions instantly set her on edge. Sure she had suspected that Jean might be manipulating the boys but what cause would she have to do the same to her.

"Jean is pretty powerful at least that is what the Professor says, so how can you block her thoughts?"

"Part of my powers cher," He replied around a saucy smile and Ororo smiled back as she rolled her eyes a bit at him, which garnered her a hearty laugh from Remy. "My first day here she introduced herself and Remy admit he immediately thought she was a fine belle, but then Remy heard her speaking, but her mouth won't mov'n."

"What did she say?" Ororo asked as she stood there waiting with bated breath for his next words.

"'You think I'm beautiful', just like that and sho Remy did, then she say 'You think I am tha mos beautiful girl here'. That's when I felt it, a kinda push in my head. She was try'n ta tell me what ta think and so I blocked her. I can make static interference that shields my mind from telepaths." Remy finally stated. "'Sides she definitely aint the most beautiful girl here, present company included." He drawled out as he leaned into Ororo, reached out and ran one of his fingers against her hair. Before Ororo could roll her eyes and shove Remy back Logan's voice boomed through the air.

"Is Gumbo bother'n ya darlin?" Both Remy and Ororo turn to where Logan was stalking up.

"No, Remy was just helping with something and now that he has I was just leaving. Thank you Remy." Ororo said as she quickly moved away from Remy who continued to lounge against the tree that they had been standing under near the gardens.

"Anytime cher, Remy always glad ta help his Stormy." He tossed out, he knew that the name irritated Ororo but he had discovered that it annoyed Logan even more. Remy smirked at Logan, who stood a few feet away where Ororo now stood beside him, Logan flashed him some canines in return. "Why you no like Remy, we can be friends no?" Remy asked around a chuckle.

"Ya wanna be my friend Gumbo?" Logan asked as his eyes squinted a bit and held a predatory gleam.

"Sho Remy want to be Logan's friend." Remy replied and he crossed his arms across his broad chest and did intricate moves with the five cards he held in one hand.

"Then stop sniff'n 'round 'my' girl," Logan nearly growled out and Ororo's eyes doubled in size at not only Logan's possessive tone but also at the specific words, 'My girl'.

"Remy didn't know Stormy was yo girl Logan," Remy stated and his demeanor held genuine remorse. "Remy meant no disrespect mon ami."

"Now ya know so don't let it happen again." Logan barked and Remy held his hands up a bit in surrender and bowed slightly to concede his defeat. Then Logan and Ororo headed one way as Remy walked another. After several long moments Ororo finally spoke.

"Your girl huh?" She said as a giddy smile played on her lips.

"Sorry didn't mean ta lay some claim on ya like that, I jus said it so Gumbo would lay off ya." Logan said as he stuck his fingers in the front pockets of his jeans and continued walking beside Ororo, and her heart broke just a little at the news. "'Sides ya probably wouldn't really want ta be wit somebody like me."

"I like you Logan." Ororo stated and he shot his eyes to her and searched her face to gage whether she was being sincere. "And for a minute there, when you said it…I liked the idea of being 'your' girl." She added surprising herself with the revelation and the fact that she was actually telling him her feelings towards him. She wanted to drop her eyes from his gaze, in fact she wanted to run away and hide but she did neither. She put herself out there for the first time and even though she was sure she would regret when the rejection came, she was still glad that she had done it.

"I aint never had a girl darlin. All tha girls I have ever been wit were always somebody else's girl. Truth is I never wanted a girlfriend before," Logan said and this time Ororo did drop her head a bit and avert her eyes down to her feet. "But you," He spoke more softly as he stepped closed to her and lifted her chin up until she was looking at him again. "You do make me feel something new." He leaned in more closely so close that their nose nearly touched.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Ororo asked also speaking in a hushed voice as she let her eyes dart from Logan's down to his lips and then back up into his eyes.

"I always feel good when I'm witcha 'Ro."

"And I feel good when I am with you Logan." Her words brought a smile to Logan's lips and in turn invoked a smile from Ororo. Logan moved in to close the distance between them and to finally kiss the lips he had been dreaming about since the first they he met her.

"You two should not be making out, out here, there are other smaller, impressionable children running about." Scott's voice sliced into the moment.

"Oh you motherfu…" Logan began as he looked heavenward before shooting a growl at the couple standing just behind them. Ororo's hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Logan, please do not be vulgar." She said gently to him and he instantly calmed and she removed her hand and allowed Logan to turn and face the other couple.

"Do ya follow people around all day chastising 'em?" Logan barked at Scott who should a good 4 feet taller than Logan.

"No because most people here are civilized."

"So shar'n a kiss out here in tha gardens with my girl aint civilized, huh?" Ororo's smile returned at him once again proclaiming her as his girl. "So what do ya call what you two've been doin?" Logan asked and the way Jean's eyes widened and Scott's neck and ears turned blood red it was obvious they had been busted. Ororo arched a brow in interest as Logan lifted his head a bit and sniffed. "Cause it sho 'smells' like a lot more than just swapping 'spit'."

"Scott let's just go and leave Ororo and Logan alone." Jean spoke out hurriedly as she grasped Scott's arm and Scott instantly complied as he followed Jean back up to the house.

"That just reminded me of what Remy told me," Ororo spoke out as she watched the way Scott followed Jean like a man possessed.

"Yeah wot did Gumbo say ta ya, and I hope it's something that will warrant a beat down."

"Come Logan we need to speak with the Professor."


End file.
